1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, especially to slidable electronic devices that have a rotating hinge portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld device are continually being reduced in size and improved to meet consumer size, aesthetic, and performance requirements. Slidable electronic device permit parts of such devices, such as displays or keypads, to be retracted and hidden when not in use. Slider mechanisms can facilitate miniaturization and offer additional freedom to device designers.
However, known slidable electronic device can not meet rotate between parts of such device, for example, between an upper element and a lower element.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.